Three Times Arya Gets Mad and One Time Gendry Does
by starknakedgendry
Summary: Everybody knew how temperamental she is. And everyone knew how often Gendry and Arya bickered. But maybe Arya isn't the only one who's capable of getting mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everybody knew how temperamental she is.

Like the way her eyes would instantly flicker with anger when someone reminds Gendry about being bastard-born. Or how her eyes would change from sad to excited when Jon hands her a bag of those chips that Sansa deemed bad for her diet.

And everyone knew how often Gendry and Arya bickered.

The first time was during Sansa's birthday party. Arya hated it. She hated dressing up for it, getting her nails done for it, having someone tug and prod at her hair because she _had to_ make it tamer than usual.

_I hate this party! I hate this pink, frilly dress! I hate these heels! I hate my pink nail polish! I hate Sansa's friends! I hate all of them!_

By the time dinner was finished and everyone got up and around to mingle, Arya already felt exhausted. She ran up to her room, stripped out of the dress and changed into an old pair of jeans, shirt and her dirty sneakers. She grabbed a brush and almost brutally ran it through her hair, as if that would make the hair spray go away. Before she stepped out of the room, she grabbed Gendry's blue hoodie (he never asked for it back anyway) and ran down the stairs as fast as her short legs would allow.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you off to?" Robb asked, his brow raised as high as it could go.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Do you really need to ask?"

This time, Robb rolled his eyes. "Can you not wait until tomorrow to see Gendry? It's Sansa's party, as if you didn't know."

Arya sighed. "You know I hate Sansa's parties, Robb. Besides, she's already being _ooh_-ed and _aah_-ed over, I don't think she'll miss me when I'm gone."

"What do I tell Mom and Dad?"

Arya's brows furrowed. "I went out for ice cream?"

Robb laughed. "There's plenty of ice cream here!"

Robb stopped laughing as soon as he saw that Arya was fidgeting on her feet. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'll tell them you'll be back from Gendry's by midnight."

Arya's face beamed. "Thanks!"

"Go on, now. Drive carefully."

* * *

"What the fuck is this guy doing?"

"He's hunting ghosts, Lem," Gendry answered, reaching for the tub of popcorn. "At least that's what he says he's doing."

"This show is a joke!" said Anguy, grabbing the remote from Lem. "Let's watch something else!"

Hot Pie raised his hands in exasperation. "This is the fourth time you've switched channels! Can't you just stick to a show till the very end?"

Anguy continued surfing channels.

Hot Pie sighed. "Obviously not."

"Well," Lem said, taking a swig of his beer. "I didn't think this country believes in ghosts. The only Ghost I know is Jon's wolf."

Gendry laughed. "Yeah, well. Maybe because you almost got your ass bitten off by Ghost."

"And I almost killed him, if only he wasn't Jon's pet!" Lem argued. "It's not even funny, Waters!"

The guys continued laughing over Lem's unfortunate accident with Ghost, until a knock sounded on the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hot Pie asked, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving them into his mouth.

Gendry frowned. "No. The Starks are having a party for Sansa's birthday so I don't think Arya's coming tonight."

He opened the door quickly and found a grinning Arya standing there. Wearing his old, blue hoodie.

"Hi, boyfriend!" Arya wound her arms around him and pulled his face down for a kiss.

Gendry was surprised to see her that he didn't immediately react to the kiss. He earned a smack on the head for that.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Gendry complained.

"For not kissing me back, stupid! You're supposed to be happy and responsive when I kiss you!" Arya said, putting both hands on her hips. "Well?"

Gendry rubbed the side of his head. "I was just surprised, princess."

They continued standing there for a few minutes until Arya asked if there was anything wrong.

"Aren't you even going to invite me in? We could make out until you're delirious with need, you know…" Arya said suggestively, running a finger down Gendry's chest.

Someone snorted.

Arya froze. "Who's that?"

"Uh…one of the guys?" Gendry answered, craning his neck to look at the guys in the living room.

"You have company?" Arya asked, her brows raised.

Gendry rolled his eyes. "I have friends too, Arya. Do you think I'd just be sitting here, watching some crappy tv show all by myself?"

Arya's anger started to flare. "I just asked you if you had company!"

She quickly turned and started walking down the hallway. She slammed her palm onto the elevator's down button and folded her arms.

"Arya."

She ignored Gendry, even if she felt him standing behind her. He was so close; she could take half a step back and she'd be leaning on that broad chest of his.

"Arya, don't go."

"I'll go somewhere else." she replied, still not turning to look at him.

She felt him gently pull her by the elbow and turned her towards him. They were now standing face to face, but she was looking at his neck rather than his eyes.

"What's wrong." Gendry asked, pulling her chin up to make her eyes meet his.

She shook her head.

"Arya…"

"I hate Sansa's parties, that's all." she quickly blurted out, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

Now that her anger has subsided, she didn't even know why she got angry in the first place. Gendry was right - he has friends of his own and she and Gendry do not need to be together every minute of every day.

She felt him pull her into an embrace. She loved these. It's as if he could envelop her in tight embraces and all her hurt and worries would go away.

"I know you hate them, but it's your sister's birthday." He pulled away for a bit and looked at her gently. "What if on your birthday, Sansa runs out of your party? Wouldn't you feel bad at all?"

Arya bit her lip. "That won't happen. Sansa would probably _organize_ my party, for fuck's sake."

Gendry laughed. "Okay, say Jon runs off to see Ygritte instead of staying for your birthday party?"

That must have been the trick. Arya's eyes suddenly became sad.

"I'll go back. I promise." she said softly.

Gendry smiled. "You do that. But I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

Arya nodded, a smile forming on her lips now. "Mmm…'kay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The second time was after Robb's football match.

"Hey, Arya!"

Arya turned to her left and saw her brothers climb into their dad's black SUV. She saw Sansa's new, shiny pink (again) car beside it. Sansa was driving, and Arya could see her friend, Margaery, inserting a CD in the player.

"Arya!" she heard Robb shout again, jarring her from her own thoughts. Arya walked up to the front seat, making sure not to show her brother how cold she was tonight.

Robb knew anyway. "It's cold, Arya. Maybe we should just drop you off at Gendry's instead of waiting for him."

Arya shook her head. "Nope. He already called to say he's on his way."

"We can just call Gendry and tell him to go back around. We'll just meet him at his place." Theon said, frowning, as he turned up the car's heater.

Arya was too tempted to jump inside the vehicle but she promised Gendry she'd be waiting by the parking lot in front of the school. "I'll be okay here, guys. You go right ahead. Besides, Gendry's coming from his dad's and it's on the opposite side of town. He'd be driving from one end to another if he heads back to his apartment."

"Where are you guys going, anyway?" asked Theon.

Arya knew her cousin could be as protective of her as her brothers are. Hell, even Bran and Rickon ask her where she and Gendry goes on some nights.

"We're having dinner at _Bilbo's_ before seeing a movie." Arya replied, clutching her coat tighter, but trying to be discreet as possible.

Bran tapped Robb's shoulder. He and Rickon were looking at Robb and Theon with disapproving eyes. "I don't think we should let her wait here." Bran said.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine! Gendry's almost-"

Her cellphone rang.

"See!" Arya beamed. "It's Gendry calling. He's almost on his way. Go on!"

Sansa honked her car horn. "Come on, guys. She said she'll be okay here. Let's go! I'm hungry!" She looked at Arya and added, "Just make sure to text us once Gendry's here, okay?"

Arya nodded. She stood there, staring at Sansa's car as she drove out of the lot and into the main street. She turned back to her brothers and raised her brows.

She didn't think Robb was capable of rolling his eyes, but he did. "Fine. But call me when Gendry gets here, okay? Or better yet, tell Gendry to call me. He shouldn't make you wait out here in the cold, anyway."

"No, I'll call you. You'll just scare my boyfriend away." Arya huffed.

"If he gets scared easily, I don't think he's boyfriend material, Arya." Rickon said, shrugging his small shoulders.

Theon guffawed. "Rickon's going all big brother on you, Arya."

Arya laughed despite Rickon's comment. And the cold.

_God! It's so fucking cold!_

"Fine! Just tell Gendry to call me, okay?" Robb said, pointing to her still ringing cellphone.

"Okay! Okay! Now go!" Arya agreed, if that would make the guys leave her be.

When Theon finally drove out of the parking lot, she picked up the call. It wasn't even Gendry, but she had to pretend to her brothers, for Gendry's sake.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey, Arya! Is Gendry with you now?"

Arya checked her watch. "Not yet, Hot Pie. But he texted me about 20 minutes ago to say he's on his way."

Hot Pie grunted. "Well, he was dreading the visit to his dad's anyway. I'm sure he was looking for an excuse to be out there early."

Arya walked to the school's front steps and sat on the third. "I know. He didn't sound too excited when he told me about it. But at least we're ending the night with each other's company."

"How cheesy."

Arya laughed. "Fuck off."

"I hope you get fucked."

Arya laughed again. "I'm hoping for that too, Hot Pie!"

"TMI. I'm hanging up now."

"Bye!"

* * *

_I am fucked from here to the Seven Hells._

Gendry tried to stay focused on what his Uncle Renly and his father, Robert were arguing about. He heard bits and pieces about _Loras_ and the words _disgrace_ and _embarrassing_ came up several times during the argument. He knew his uncle preferred the company of men, but to Gendry, it didn't make any difference on whether he was gay or not. Renly was an excellent entrepreneur and even his sexual orientation wouldn't stop him from being one of the best businessmen out there.

But this argument was getting old and long and he was already running late for his date with Arya.

_Wait for me. Dad and Renly arguing again. Be there in 20._

He sent the text to Arya an hour ago and now, his cellphone battery's run out and he couldn't find a way to text Arya. He figured he could send a message through Renly's phone, but maybe not when there's an argument going on.

He glanced at the clock again and inwardly groaned. It's been over an hour and he's sure Arya would be breathing smoke and fire once he picks her up.

_I am so going to be fucked, and it's not even the good kind_.

"Gendry!" Robert's booming voice jarred him from his thoughts. He noticed that Renly was gone from the room, and Gendry had no idea how long he had been imagining fire-breathing Arya that he never noticed when Renly left.

Gendry walked up to his father and said, "Can I go now?"

Robert muttered obscenities under his breath. "Well, you looked like you have somewhere else to go, your mind has been preoccupied since dinner time."

Gendry felt hot with embarrassment.

"Tell me," Robert added, quickly downing another shot of whiskey. "what's going on in that thick skull of yours? You look pained right now."

Gendry glared at his father. "It's nothing."

"Should I have asked 'who' instead of 'what'?"

Gendry didn't answer.

Robert chuckled. "Go on, boy. That brother of mine has given me enough problems for tonight."

_Renly's still a better person than you are_. Gendry dared not to say that aloud.

He didn't waste another minute inside that house and quickly opened the front door when he was greeted with the night chill. The cold almost made him cower back inside the Baratheon's home when he remembered Arya and how she's waiting for him to pick her up.

Arya.

It was so chilly that night that it made him guilty about leaving her out there waiting for him.

_Oh God, she'd kill me_.

* * *

_I'm going to kill him_.

Arya tried to keep herself warm by rubbing her hands together and snuggling into her jacket even more.

_If I knew that stupid bull would keep me waiting out here for long, I would have brought a thicker jacket! Maybe some hot chocolate too!_

She had been waiting for close to two hours now. Robb had called her and asked if Gendry had picked her up already. She lied to her brother and said they were at the movies and she'll call him once it's over.

Arya groaned when she realized they missed the movie. And dinner too, because her stomach was growling like crazy and she hasn't eaten anything since lunch.

She kept checking her cellphone and was in a dilemma as to whether she should call Robb and ask him to pick her up (probably not a good idea) or Gendry (even if he wasn't responding to her calls and texts). Besides, Gendry's phone appears to be off at the moment, since everything diverts to his voicemail.

It was so cold. She was so cold she wanted to cry. She was past the point of caring whether Gendry was safely on his way or if something happened to him on the road. Or worse, if something happened while he was at the Baratheons. She didn't care anymore. She was freezing to death and she realized she was more concerned about keeping her toes and fingers now than if Gendry has lost control of his car and drove off in a cliff somewhere.

Arya took out her phone and dialed Jon's number.

* * *

_Fuck! No! No! No! No!_

Gendry slowed entered the school parking lot and smacked his forehead on the steering wheel. Arya was nowhere to be found. There wasn't a single car in the lot and it was freezing as hell out there.

_I am dead. I am so dead._

He saw a security guy roving the grounds and quickly got out of the car. "Hey, Al!"

Al looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Gendry! What are you doing out here?"

"I've come to pick up Arya, but I don't know if she's gone home or in trouble or something," Gendry pulled on his coat tighter. "have you by chance seen her tonight?"

"Oh! Arya Stark, right? She was waiting out here for quite a while but I saw her brother, Jon, pick her up about 15 minutes ago."

_Uh oh._

Gendry groaned. "Okay. Thanks, Al."

Al shook his head disapprovingly. "One thing I learned about girls is to never make them wait for more than 10 minutes."

"I know. I was caught up at my dad's…" Gendry replied.

Al didn't appear to be finished with his lecture. "Especially not out there in the cold. She looked mighty pissed, that young lady was."

Gendry thank him again and quietly went back to his car.

* * *

Gendry opened his eyes to the sound of loud knocking. He was disoriented at first, then remembered how he dragged himself to bed after going to Jon's to talk to Arya.

_She doesn't want to talk to you right now._

_I just want to tell her how sorry I am! The visit to my dad's took longer than I expected._

_Maybe she'll talk to you next week._

_Are you fucking serious, Jon? I need to talk to her right now._

_No, you need to let her thaw. She was practically an ice statue when I picked her up last night._

_You know I didn't do it on purpose. I'd never do anything like that to your sister!_

_Then where the hell were you last night?_

_I was at my dad's, I told you! He was arguing with Renly and I couldn't just walk in the middle of it to say I had to go!_

_You didn't have the balls to do it._

_Jon._

_Gendry._

_Please, Jon._

_Go home, Gendry. Leave her be for now. I'll let you know when she's cooled down. Pun intended._

_Fuck you._

_And also with you._

He snapped out of his thoughts when the knocking became more insistent. Gendry walked up to the front door with heavy feet (and heart) and opened to find a frowning Arya on the other side.

Gendry almost sobbed with relief. "Arya!"

Instead of stepping into his outstretched arms, she pushed past him and took a seat at the end of his worn couch.

"I waited for two hours."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."

"It was freezing out there."

"I realized that."

"Jon told me what happened at your dad's."

"Thank you, Jon."

Arya stood abruptly and put both hands on her hips. "What the fuck, Gendry? Aren't you supposed to apologizing, not agreeing to everything I'm saying?"

Gendry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"What?"

"I'm sure there'll be times when you'll be late again. Just…just…"

"Forgive me?"

He said it so softly she barely heard him. She looked at him and sighed.

Arya Stark was tough and fierce and independent and brutally honest, but no one can call her heartless.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here."

Gendry pulled Arya closer to his side, encircling his right arm tighter around her petite frame. They were enjoying the walk on their way to the local coffee shop despite the freezing weather. He noticed that Arya kept on tugging her coat closer to her body, making sure she was engulfed within its warmth.

"You're freezing." Gendry said, rubbing his hand up and down Arya's arm.

Arya smiled. "You think?"

Gendry laughed. " I can't let you freeze out here, can I? Even if I have other ways I prefer to keep you warm…"

Arya stared at him, her breath stopping for a moment, in anticipation of his teasing words.

"…maybe hot, even…" Gendry continued, his voice husky.

Arya gave a small gasp. "Shut up, stupid." she whispered.

Gendry responded by tugging on her ponytail, which earned a smack on the arm by Arya. As soon as they arrived at the coffee shop, they chose the table at the far end of the room. It's the usual spot they take when every time they go there; as if the spot was made for their use only. If there are no other patrons there first, that is.

After devouring a slice of blueberry cheesecake each and onto their second cup of coffee, they were talking about Gendry's dinner last week at the Baratheon's.

"I just don't understand how insensitive he could be. Renly could be arrogant and a pain at times, but he's one of the best at what he does and that's what I admire about him," Gendry said, shaking his head. "My dad's a dick."

Arya only nodded, understanding where Gendry's coming from. During rare times when Gendry opens up about his feelings with regard to his family, Arya tried to be understanding and supportive as possible, considering that Gendry grew up without knowing any other relative aside from his Uncle Tobho. Ever since the Baratheons found him, they tried hard to keep in contact with Gendry. Except that his father, Robert, was probably not really the fatherly type. Gendry kept saying that it might be for the best if they keep it this way-weekly dinners with the Baratheons, the occasional showering of gifts (that Arya deems delayed but necessary, for Gendry's sake), and the few phonecalls from either his dad, his Uncle Renly or his Uncle Stannis. Anything else that would make them closer, like real family, would only result to more heartbreak. At least that's how Gendry sees it. _You're the only family I need…you and the Starks_…is what he keeps telling Arya. She found this both sad and heartwarming, really.

"You're dick junior, then." Arya said, resisting the urge not to laugh.

Gendry was stunned for a moment before exclaiming, "Did you just call me a dick?!"

She shrugged. "If your dad's a dick, you must be dick junior. Or do you prefer mini dick?"

Gendry looked appalled. "I don't have a mini dick!"

"I didn't _say_ you have a mini dick. I _said_ you're either dick junior or mini dick. Both are used as proper nouns, if you prefer them that way." Arya laughed.

Gendry glared at her before taking another sip at his still-hot coffee. "My dick's not a mini, thank you very much. And you know that, Arya."

Arya grinned. "I know that, stupid."

Gendry had to laugh at that. They kept on with the light banter until Arya noticed that Gendry suddenly looked uneasy. She was telling him about how Hot Pie was afraid of meeting Robb's pet wolf, Grey Wind, when she noticed that he paused halfway through raising his coffee cup to take a drink. His eyes were focused somewhere over the top of her head, and Arya was suddenly dying of curiosity.

She turned her head to where he was staring.

She found a pretty blonde girl staring back at their table.

At Gendry.

Her boyfriend.

She felt Gendry grab her hand and squeezed it tightly. Arya turned back to him, frowning in the process. "She's pretty."

Gendry shook his head. "Don't start."

"She's _really_ pretty. Prettier than the photo you showed me."

"Arya."

"Gendry."

He gave an exasperated sigh. He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He gently tugged at Arya's hand when she turned again to look at the girl.

She hurriedly turned back to him and said in a panicked voice, "She's coming over. Why is she coming over?"

Gendry watched as the girl walked slowly towards them, a grin splitting from her pretty face. She's even blushing, he noticed, and thought that it would not be good for Arya to see this.

Unfortunately for him, she did.

"She's blushing, even. How pretty." Arya said in an annoyed tone. Gendry knew better than to add more fuel to the fire so he chose not to answer.

"Hi, Gendry," the girl greeted in a nice, husky voice.

_Wow, even her voice is fucking pretty_, Arya thought.

Gendry stood to shake her hand (_how formal, _Arya thought) but suddenly found himself enveloped in a tight hug. He felt his face turn hot from embarrassment because he here he was, having coffee with his girlfriend when his ex-girlfriend decides to make an appearance. He tried to disentangle himself from her embrace, but she stood there holding him for a bit longer.

_Arya's going to kill me for the third time this month_, he thought. _Maybe Hot Pie isn't the only one afraid of being torn to shreds by Grey Wind. Or Nymeria. Or both!_

When she finally let him go, he quickly looked at Arya and saw that she was still seated, looking at them both with a frown on her face. He figured it would be best to finally introduce them to each other.

"Uh…Jeyne…this is my girlfriend, Ar-Arya." Gendry said, stuttering at Arya's name. _Uh-oh._

Arya glared at him before taking the girl's hand and shaking it.

"Hi, Arya! So nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Gendry thought Arya sounded like she was in pain, but surprisingly, she looked calm and composed. He wanted to kiss his girlfriend in front of his ex.

"So…" Arya said, raising a brow towards Gendry.

Gendry snapped out of his surprised state and turned to her. "Babe, this is Jeyne. I've told you about her, right?"

_Way to go, Gendry._

Jeyne looked surprised and laughed. "I hope you told her only nice things about me."

_Actually, he's only told me about how big your tits are and how great you were in bed during one of his rare drunken stupors. Oh wait, he also told me that you're a really good cook and that you're a natural with kids, _the voice in Arya's head said.

But Arya only smiled at Jeyne and said nothing.

She felt like her face was going to crack from too much fake-smiling.

If Jeyne noticed the awkwardness of the situation, she didn't give any implication. She kept smiling at the couple and didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.

"Uh, would you like to sit with us?" Gendry asked.

He realized his mistake then. _Another mistake, stupid me. _He looked over at Arya sheepishly, though the only thing he noticed was her blank expression.

_Not good._

Jeyne sighed happily. "Oh, thank you! I saw this coffee shop on my way to my new office and I just decided to drop by first and see what this town's coffee tastes like!"

Gendry's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "You're moving here?"

Jeyne seemed oblivious to the sudden tension in the air.

Arya's back stiffened at the thought of running into her boyfriend's ex during her morning runs. Or when she has to walk Nymeria. Or when she's out shopping.

She's going crazy with the thought of getting chummy with the girl.

_For fuck's sake, Arya. She's an ex. Get a grip._

Arya couldn't focus on what Jeyne was saying, except that she heard bits about _live nearby_ and _dinner_ and _my apartment_.

_Did she just invite Gendry to dinner at her apartment?_

"So what do you say, babe?"

Arya's thoughts were interrupted by Gendry's question. He looked sheepish, actually. Probably because he knew she was starting to get pissed but he's already stuck in the middle and knew it was the ethical thing to say.

"I'm sorry?" Arya asked. She had no idea what the question was.

Gendry placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. "Jeyne's invited us to dinner tonight at her apartment. I think it's a good idea," he explained, although he looked a little pained now that he realized he's in big trouble.

_Fuckity fuckity fuck. Dick junior looks like he wanted to go._

Arya plastered another one of her fake smiles. "I'm sorry, I have plans for tonight. But maybe you two should go ahead and visit each other. Like old times?"

Gendry opened his mouth to say something but Arya stood abruptly, grabbing her bag and her coat. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jeyne. Maybe we could meet up some other time?"

_I do have manners after all._

Jeyne gave a little smile and said, "Too bad. But yes, let's plan something for next time. It was nice meeting you, Arya."

Gendry looked confused. "Arya…where are you going? I thought you were free the entire day?"

Arya shrugged on her coat and faced Gendry. "Actually, I have two tickets to a Ygritte's art exhibit tonight. Jon gave them to me. To us. Remember?"

Gendry closed his eyes when he realized he said yes to this. _Fucking, stupid bull!_

Jeyne stared at Arya in horror and said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

Arya gave a small smile. "It's okay. You didn't know. But Gendry here looks like he's excited to see you again. It's no problem, really. I might just go alone. Or maybe one of our friends might be able to go."

Gendry gently pulled on Arya's elbow to stop her from leaving. "Arya…"

Arya looked at him with cold eyes. "Have fun with Jeyne."

"Arya…"

She left without looking back.

* * *

"You know, this is getting to be habitual." Jon remarked, as he ushered Gendry inside his apartment.

After Arya left the coffee shop, Gendry politely declined Jeyne's offer of dinner at her place and said maybe it wouldn't be a good time for now. Jeyne understood and said that she hoped Arya would be okay with meeting up again soon. When the time's right.

Gendry sighed. "I'm sorry. I just seem to keep fucking up things with Arya lately."

Jon snorted. "No shit."

Gendry gave another exasperated sigh. "Look, Jon. I'm sorry I forgot about Ygritte's exhibit. And I'm sorrier that Arya and I were supposed to go _together_."

"Then what the fuck happened, man?"

"Jeyne happened."

"So I heard."

"You know it's not like that. I was just surprised to see her in the same neighborhood that I couldn't think of anything to say except to invite her at the table. And how should I know that she'd say yes?!"

"It's not a good thing to introduce your girlfriend to your ex."

"I'm stupid, I know."

"You're a dick too."

Gendry and Jon turned to see Arya standing by the front door, her arms folded on her chest. She didn't look angry anymore. Just tired.

Really tired.

Like she's tired of Gendry and all his fuck ups.

Jon started to leave. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Jon took one last look at his sister and his friend and shook his head. _They're stubborn and stupid and annoying and so in love, they're a perfect match._

"Don't think that just because I'm not shouting at you it means I'm not mad. I still am." Arya said, leaning on the wall opposite where Gendry was standing.

"I know. I'm sorry." Gendry said quietly.

"How many times have you said that this month, Gen?"

"A lot?"

"Tons."

"But you know I mean it, right?"

"I don't know, Gendry."

"Arya…"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're a little boy whom I stole a toy from! It's annoying!"

Arya walked over to the couch and sat at the farthest end. She raised both legs and hugged her knees, her chin resting atop them. Gendry thought she looked like a little girl lost. Maybe it wasn't Arya who stole someone's toy. Maybe it was the other way around.

She looked tired. Gendry hated it because he knew he was the cause.

He took careful steps towards her. When he was close enough, he tried pulling her closer to him.

She did not resist. Gendry took that as a good sign. He slowly encircled his arms around her and was pleased when her arms slowly encircled his waist. Gendry sighed.

"She's really pretty."

Gendry pulled back a bit and looked at her. "You're beautiful."

"Am not."

"You're beautiful, Arya. You're so full of life and you bring joy to every one you love. You have a thirst for life and you're very passionate about everything."

Arya started to speak but Gendry put his fingers to her lips, stopping her.

"You can be annoying at times and you cuss like a man. You'd rather play video games with the guys than go shopping with your sister and her friends. You take care of your younger brothers and look after them like a mother hen."

Gendry flicked a tear that ran down Arya's cheek.

"You'd rather eat pizza at my apartment than have fancy dinners with your family friends. And I just realized you're a jealous and insecure girlfriend but that's okay because I'm a jealous and insecure boyfriend too."

Arya was sobbing at this time.

"And you sob like a baby and you're still very pretty with snot running down your face."

Arya punched his arm, but she laughed all the same.

"But it's okay because I love you. I love you, Arya. Don't ever doubt that."

Arya was full-on sobbing now. Gendry rolled his eyes, in an attempt to lighten the moment. "Oh for fuck's sake, stop bawling like Sansa when she watches The Notebook. It's disgusting."

"Fuck you."

Gendry laughed. "Shall we?"

It was Arya's turn to laugh. "I love you, stupid."

Gendry shook his head. "I had no idea you're a jealous woman, Arya Stark. It pleases me to no end."

"Shut up."

"As m'lady commands."


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything's going to be fine."

Arya whispered into Gendry's ear as she noticed how uneasy he was about the whole thing. They were having Saturday dinner at the Stark's residence that night. For some reason, it's become a recent thing, these Saturday dinners between the Starks and Baratheons. Gendry would have been happy about it except that he hated being in the same room with his father for longer than he could handle.

Robert Baratheon seemed like an itch that wouldn't go away. And Gendry tried his best to keep scratching at the itch until it goes away.

"My ex-wife seems to be milking millions out of my bank account. Would there ever be an end to this messy divorce?" Robert grumbled, taking another shot of the awful whiskey that Gendry hated.

_Maybe it's God's way of telling you that Cersei Lannister is your punishment for having fathered bastards across several states_, Gendry thought_._ But of course, he dared not say this out loud.

Ned gave a small chuckle, much to Catelyn's displeasure. No matter how much a bitch Cersei had been to everyone, Catelyn never made public declarations of hate towards the woman. She was taught that if she had nothing nice to say about someone, she'd better not say anything at all.

"You met your match in Cersei, Robert," Ned replied, still chuckling despite his wife's warning glares.

"Bah! She's proven to be the very epitome of power-hungry, power-tripping, love-me-for-my-money women. Even after the divorce, she's still getting more from me than what I'm supposed to be giving for alimony. With the scandal she and her incestuous relationship with her twin has brought to me and my businesses, I should not have agreed to an alimony at all. Those bastards are not even my children."

Gendry cringed at the word _bastard_. Everyone at the table was silent for a moment.

"No, Shaggy!"

They were surprised at Rickon's sudden outburst. They found the youngest Stark in a tug-of-war match with his pet, Shaggydog. They were pulling at both ends of a scarf.

"That's my scarf!" exclaimed Renly, standing abruptly and pulling the material from Shaggy's mouth. He stared at the torn ends, wrinkling his nose because the scarf was wet with the pet wolf's saliva. "Great," he muttered. He excused himself to wash his hands.

Catelyn and Sansa looked like they wanted to cry from embarrassment, but Arya almost fell out of her seat because of laughter. If Gendry didn't know how expensive Renly's scarf was, he would have laughed with her too. Sansa kept throwing dagger looks at her sister, and tried kicking Arya's foot under the table.

"Ow! Hey!" Robb almost jumped out of his seat. Sansa's eyes widened in surprise, realizing that she kicked Robb's foot instead of Arya's.

Arya laughed louder then. Gendry wanted to throttle her.

"What?" Arya asked, rolling her eyes at Gendry. "You're such a spoilsport."

Gendry didn't answer but Arya could see his jaw working, like he was literally biting back a retort.

Robert's booming laughter prevented Arya from further goading Gendry. "Your girlfriend has more sense of humor than you, boy. Maybe you should take pointers from her. You might learn how to laugh at life once in a while."

Gendry wanted to strangle Arya more because of his father's comment. It was one thing to be ridiculed when they were alone, but it was a whole different thing to be ridiculed by his father in front of his girlfriend and her whole family. No one attempted to say anything about Robert's comment, but Arya seemed to find it amusing.

_The little shit's still laughing,_ Gendry seethed.

"So, Arya," Robert started, slicing a big chunk of his steak and putting it in his mouth. "what do you and my son do during weekends? I don't think he's the type to go to museums or if he even knows enough about fine dining, enough for him to take you to fancy restaurants. Tell me, how boring could my son be?"

Arya was a bit taken aback by Robert's question. Even she thought it was a bit much. She looked at Gendry and saw that he was red as beet. _He looks like he wants to stab his father_, she thought.

"Well…" Arya started, not even sure if she should answer the question. "Gendry's a lot of fun, sir."

Robert's laughter boomed inside the room. "Oh, I bet he's a lot of fun! But I was asking if he's fun out of bed, girl."

The Stark women gasped in shock, including Arya. Gendry stood abruptly, looking like he wanted to punch the living daylights out of his father.

Jon stood beside Gendry and touched his arm, breaking him from his angry trance. Gendry was glaring at his father now, his hands fisted at his sides. "Gendry, he's drunk. Let it go," Jon said quietly.

Robert seemed to be amused by his son's reaction. "Boy's got spunk, I see."

Renly cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "Robert, this is not our home. It would be rude to continue this…ah…" he was waving his hands around, trying to find a word to describe what _this _is. He sighed. "Let's just get on with dinner. Cat," he said, turning his attention to the lady of the house. "the food is wonderful! I'm sure you cooked these?"

Cat looked relieved at the change of atmosphere. "Thank you, Renly. Miss Mordane helped a lot, but I make sure I do most of the cooking. Shall I have them take out the dessert now?"

She called for Miss Mordane to take out the dessert, who in turn directed the other helpers into a hustle. In a short time, they came back out carrying plates of chocolate and mint cheesecakes. Everyone seemed excited to taste the dessert, and Catelyn looked really pleased.

"Excellent, excellent!" Robert said, taking a mouthful of the dessert. "Ned, you've married well, my friend. Catelyn never ceases to surprise me with her cooking! Cersei should have taken lessons from you!" his booming voice and laughter again filled the room.

Gendy sneered in disgust at his father's drunken state. _Here we go again…_

Finally after dinner, Renly, Robert, Ned and Catelyn stayed in Ned's home office to discuss business and politics. The rest of the Starks plus Gendry stayed in the family room to watch television. Bran and Rickon, though, went up to their rooms to Skype with some friends from out of the country.

"DVD, anyone?" Robb asked, looking around the room. When they all agreed to it, Robb popped in the some new action flick, much to the amusement of Jon, Arya and Gendry. Sansa only rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room.

"Ugh. I'd rather talk to my boyfriend than watch another one of those guy flicks." she said, walking out of the room.

Arya turned her head towards Sansa and grinned, "If you're not too busy having phone sex with Sandor, tell him we said hi."

She was rewarded with another one of Sansa's award-winning eye rolls.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?" Gendry asked quietly, his eyes still glued to the tv.

Arya replied, "I'm not mean to her!"

Gendry snorted. "You are. And you were mean to me too, at dinner."

Arya turned and gave Gendry her full attention now. "Okay, that wasn't being mean. I was just laughing at Shaggydog and Rickon but you were too tensed to find anything amusing!"

Gendry rolled his eyes. Again.

"Stop giving me the Sansa eye roll!"

"Do you find me boring, hmm? Tell me, Arya. Because I'm dying to know." Gendry spat out, his Baratheon blue eyes boring into her gray Stark ones.

"You know you're not, Gendry. Don't let your father get through you." Arya responded, her tone softer this time.

"No, tell me!" Gendry continued, like he was actually looking for a reason to start a fight. "I'm _dying_ to know if I'm boring milady high, so I may find more fun ways at pleasing her."

Arya quickly stood, much to the surprise of Jon and Robb. The other two remaining Starks in the room looked uneasy now, like they were ready to bolt just in case Gendry and Arya start fighting. Jon gave discreet glances at Robb, and Robb did the same, all while Robb turned off the tv.

Gendry and Arya were staring at each other and seemed oblivious to both Starks, who were now slowly creeping out of the room.

"What do you want, Gendry."

"I want to know if I'm as boring as my no-good, drunk father says me to be!"

"You are not! I like being with you!"

"Then why did you seem amused when my father was ridiculing me?"

"I wasn't, Gendry! You know I was laughing at Rickon's wolf, stupid!"

"So I'm not boring, then, but stupid?"

"No!"

"Then why do you keep calling me stupid? Huh, Arya?"

"It's just an expression! Why are you suddenly like this?"

"Because I'm stupid!"

"Fuck you!"

Gendry's laughter dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, you've certainly done that, have you not?"

Arya looked like she was about to explode. Gendry seemed to be inciting more anger in her and she was confused because she had no idea why Gendry was really angry.

"What's wrong with you?"

Gendry folded his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, Arya. Please tell me, what's wrong with me?"

"You're so angry right now but I don't know why you're angry!"

"I'm angry at my father because he's the most goddamn insensitive brute I've ever met in my entire life!"

Arya was stunned at his anger. She watched silently as Gendry started backing away from her, although his hands were making crazy, wild gestures as he recited the things that are making him angry.

"I'm angry at Renly because he's one of the best men I've ever met but he doesn't have the balls to stand up to my father! I'm angry at your father because he's one of the most amazing fathers I've ever known but he's friends with that stupid drunk I call father! I'm angry at your mother because she keeps reminding me that I've never had someone cook me amazing dinners or have someone make desserts for me because my mother's too busy being dead, for crying out loud!"

Arya stifled a sob as she watched Gendry's sudden outburst.

"I'm angry at Sansa because why the hell is she the girliest girl I know but she can't even make her sister wear pretty dresses and make up once in a while?"

_I didn't know he wanted to see me dolled up once in a while._

"I'm angry at Robb and Jon and Bran and Rickon! All because they have sisters they could tease anytime they want to! I'm angry at Theon because he's fucking Theon Greyjoy, playboy extraordinaire and cousin to the famous Starks!"

Gendry walked back to her, his face still fuming with anger. Arya was feeling scared right now.

"And most of all, I'm angry at you, Arya Stark! I'm angry because I love you! I fucking love you, but you can be so difficult to love sometimes. You're stubborn, you don't listen to what I have to say sometimes, you always try to get your own way, you're a bossy bit of sorts, you know that?"

His voice turned softer this time, but it was full of sadness. "I fucking really love you, but you're making it so hard for me to love you at times, Arya."

Arya started crying. No sound came from her, but her tears were running down her cheeks.

"That's an awful lot of anger inside you, boy."

Gendry and Arya jumped in surprise at the voice. They saw Robert standing there, and it seemed like he witnessed his son's sudden angry outburst. Renly stood beside him, as well as Ned and a surprised Catelyn. Arya noticed that her mother's eyes were filled with tears, but she looked like she tried so hard to stop them from falling.

Arya wasn't successful with stopping the tears, though. She couldn't stop them. She felt sad for Gendry. And for herself.

_I fucking really love you, but you're making it so hard for me to love you at times, Arya._

Gendry's voice kept going inside her head, messing with her thoughts. _Is he going to break up with me?_

She watched as Gendry looked at her one last time before dashing out of the room.

"Gen…" she called out, but he was already out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, likes and follows. There will be one last chapter after this and then it's on to a new one. I was supposed to make just snippets, but it turned into four chapters, and now I decided to add one last for the resolution. Writing for this fandom has become addicting *sigh***

**But thank you, everyone. Much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews. I'm pretty stoked that people decided to read this and ecstatic even that some of you follow and favorite this. Thank you! Unfortunately, this is the final one, but it's quite long so I hope that makes up for it. I don't know if it's a good enough chapter, but nonetheless, enjoy )**

* * *

For Arya, two weeks passed by in a blur. Two weeks since the disastrous dinner with the Baratheons. And not once since two weeks ago, has Gendry contacted her. Everything was obscure; like she was on auto pilot. She went to school then went straight back home. Her family made sure they were home in time for dinner because it was the only time they got to see Arya. She was either cooped up in her room or out in the roof, where she and Bran usually lay at night and watch the stars. Even Nymeria was silent for a change; like she felt Arya's sadness and absorbed her owner's misery.

The Starks gave Arya time to think about the recent turn of events, but they made sure she went down for dinner every night. There were no arguments from Arya, thankfully. They were expecting her to refuse and avoid everyone, but there was nothing of that sort. That was it, though. There was nothing from Arya. It was like she was there but not really.

Everyone took turns peeking inside her room when the door's ajar. They'd either see her asleep, reading, watching tv or just lying there, staring at the ceiling. They subtly tried to make conversation, but dead air was what made her family exit the room and leave her be.

Bran missed their nightly meetings on the roof. He knows she goes up there some nights, but she chooses to be alone. He finally decided to ask his sister to come out to the roof with him, even if it means he has to force her and drag her out of her room.

Bran knocked thrice before he heard a soft _come in_ from Arya. He slowly opened the door, seeing as she's lying on her bed, watching an episode of _Merlin_.

"I will miss Merlin and Arthur together." she said softly, Bran needed to come closer to make sure she really spoke out loud.

He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to get too close for fear of losing her again. "I miss you, Arya."

She slowly turned to look at Bran and smiled. "I'm here, stupid."

She stopped when she realized she called Bran _stupid_. Like the word was meant for someone else.

_Well, Gendry is stupid. He's the most stupid person I have ever met in my entire life._

Bran scooted closer to her. "I know. But it's like…it's like you're not really here."

Although Arya remained silent, she placed her hand on top of Bran's, giving it a little squeeze.

"I don't even have anyone to catch me when I'm climbing back in from the roof."

Arya laughed this time. Bran grinned, happy that he was able to make her laugh for the first time in two weeks. He crawled next to her, letting her hug his tiny body closer to hers.

"I'm sorry." Arya whispered.

"I'll forgive you if you get back out there with me. The roof can be pretty boring without someone to go star gazing with."

"Okay, little brother."

"I'm not so little anymore, Arya. I've grown up."

"Mm-hmm."

"Rickon's the little one."

"Am not!"

They were surprised to see the youngest Stark peering from outside the room. Arya and Bran both laughed. "Come here, baby brother."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Arya!" Rickon protested.

Arya pulled him in between her and Bran and smoother her hand over his soft curls. "But you are my baby Rickon."

She started teasing him by doing baby talk and baby sounds. Rickon pretended to be annoyed, but he ended up laughing over his sister's silliness. Like Bran, he's happy to have made his sister laugh after weeks of no interaction.

Another knock sounded, and Jon's head appeared in the doorway. "You're alive."

"And you're still a douche." Arya teased back.

Jon gave a little smile before he became serious again. "You have a visitor."

He looked ready to argue in case Arya protested, but she only nodded and said that she'll be down in a few. Jon smiled one last time before leaving the room with Bran and Rickon.

* * *

Arya ran into Sansa on her way down. The older sister hugged the younger one. It was totally out of character, but Arya was grateful for Sansa's show of affection. Maybe she underestimated Sansa for being such a _Barbie_.

"When you're done sulking, I will take you shopping. Broken hearts heal over time and shopping sprees." Sansa said before entering her room.

_Seven hells. Forever a Barbie. There is no hope for Sansa Stark._

She walked towards the family room, half-anticipating her boyfriend standing there, hoping for stupid declarations of love and stupidly asking for forgiveness for being stupid.

Arya stood there, staring at a someone who looked like he stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Renly Baratheon.

"Hello, Arya."

"Renly."

"I'm sure you're surprised to see me after…"

He was gesturing with his hands, obviously struggling to come up with the right words to describe the incident. Arya would have laughed but she bit the side of her cheek to keep the laughter in. She figured if she couldn't do it to Gendry, she might as well make one of the Baratheons suffer a bit.

Renly sighed. "Uh, okay. Anyway," he walked closer to Arya and held her hands. "I'd like to apologize for whatever it is my brother started that night. I've had a talk with your parents the following day after the incident and they accepted our sincerest apologies. Although I'm sure only my nephew remains M.I.A. up to now."

"I haven't heard from him since that night. He hasn't returned my calls or my texts, and he looked like he's trying his best to avoid my older brothers in school. Jon said he tried Gendry's apartment but it looks like no one's home. I'm trying to give him time and I know he'll eventually talk to me…when he's ready…"

Arya's voice trailed when Renly rolled his eyes.

_He's so much like his stupid nephew._

"Time, time, time! My nephew is just being…how do you usually put it...stupid? It's been two weeks and I've seen how miserable he is. You know how stubborn he could be."

"And stupid."

Renly huffed. "Yes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're both being stupid bulls and it's high time you both come to your senses."

Arya protested. "Why me? It's Gendry who's avoiding me!"

Renly went to retrieve his coat and slowly put it on. "Whatever." He opened the front door before turning back to Arya. "Both of you should stop being so stubborn and start being adults. And make it fast, will you. Loras refuses to sleep over at my house unless Gendry goes back to his place."

Arya's eyes widened in surprise. "Gendry's staying at your house?"

"Yes. And he's been devouring everything in my fridge, for fuck's sake."

With that, Renly turned and left as quietly as he came.

* * *

It was a long Friday in school for Arya and she was looking forward to shutting herself in her room tonight. There was no family dinner that would require her presence because everyone had stuff to do on their own. Her parents were invited to a dinner meeting with the Freys; Robb, Theon and Jon were out of town for the weekend; Sansa was out with Sandor. It was just Bran, Rickon and Arya tonight. She figured she could drive them all to the greasiest, most unhealthy fast food and enjoy a night bonding with her brothers over burgers, fries and milkshakes. Ironically, the thought of greasy fast food was very comforting.

"I'm home!" Arya called out to no one in particular.

The house was silent. A rarity in the Stark household, actually. When everyone's home, every nook and cranny of the Stark home is noisy. Right now, it was so quiet that Arya could hear her own heartbeat. She walked towards the kitchen and found Miss Mordane setting aside the food the help have prepared.

"Good, you're home. Would you like to have dinner now?" Miss Mordane asked, pausing in her task of putting away the food.

"Ah, nope. I was actually thinking about taking Bran and Rickon out for dinner and a drive. Are they in their room?"

Miss Mordane shook her head. "Your Uncle Edmure dropped by earlier and took the boys for a sleepover at their new house. He told me to make you call him in case you decide to join in their fun," she ended with a chuckle.

Arya smiled. "No, it's okay. I'll just go watch tv then. I'll just get something to eat when I get hungry."

With that, Miss Mordane left for her room, leaving Arya standing in the middle of the spacious kitchen. With a sigh, Arya took a bottle of water out of the fridge and went outside to get some fresh air.

She's been sitting inside the gazebo for twenty mintues now, absent-mindedly rubbing Nymeria's fur. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear someone approach.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Arya looked up and saw Gendry standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

He was wearing faded jeans, dirty sneakers and Arya's favorite blue hoodie of his. He looks so relaxed; the complete opposite of what he was feeling at the moment.

_He looks so fucking hot. As always._

"Actually," he said, slowly walking towards her. "if I toss in a penny for your every thought, you'd probably have a few dollars lying on your feet by now."

Arya's brows furrowed. "And if I toss in a penny for _your_ thoughts, you'd still have an empty jar."

Gendry laughed. Arya loved the sound of it. She missed him so much she could listen to his laugh all day.

"I missed you."

Arya's breath caught in her throat. "I missed you too."

He took a seat beside her, rubbing Nymeria between the ears. Nymeria looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. She always loved it when Gendry rubbed her fur.

"What happened, Gendry?"

It was a while before he replied. "I was stupid."

"How shocking."

He laughed again. "Glad to know something about me still shocks you, m'lady."

Arya let his comment pass. _At least he's here. He can call me m'lady as long as he wants to_.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Gendry took her hand and threaded his with hers. "Shut up. You weren't the one who walked away."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Arya teased.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Arya grinned. "Finally grew some balls in the course of two weeks. Brilliant."

"Shut up."

Arya laughed. Gendry held her hand tighter, like he was afraid she would walk away at any moment.

"Is it so hard for you to listen to what I have to say once in a while?"

"Go ahead, Waters."

Gendry cleared his throat. "Um, actually, you can call me Baratheon now."

Arya just stared at him. Gendry nodded slowly, as if he was processing it for himself too. "I finally had a long talk with my dad. It was very…"

"Terrifying?" Arya butted in.

"Liberating."

Arya raised a brow. Gendry rolled his eyes. "Yes, terrifying even."

Gendry's thumb was tracing patterns on the soft skin of Arya's hand. She doubted he was even aware of what he was doing. He seemed lost in thought.

"You know how hard it has been for me without my mom. She was my only source of happiness. And when she died, it felt like I will never be happy again. Zero chance at happiness."

She felt him squeeze her hand tighter. "Until you."

Arya resisted the urge to look at him. She wanted him to continue talking, and once she looks at him, she's afraid she might not be able to stop the tears.

"When Robert fucking Baratheon found me, I was kind of hoping that he would make up for lost time and he'd be someone I could finally look up to. Despite the bad publicity surrounding him, I wanted to give him a chance. From a son to a father, I wanted that for us. I was sorely disappointed."

Gendry took a deep breath and went on. "The time we spend together just feels like a duty. The bond that I see you and your siblings have with your dad? We don't have that. It's as if he was doing it because _he_ _had to do it_. It never felt like he _wanted_ to do it. And he humiliated me at every chance he got. It was like he looked down on what little I had in life, if there even is any, and he keeps stepping on what little confidence I have until finally, there was none."

"He laughs at my accomplishments. Is it because he has achieved so much in life that whatever others have achieved seemed small and unimportant? But I figured Robert Baratheon just liked making people feel inferior to him. Renly is every bit the successful man society deems him so, but still, my dad finds faults in people to make them feel less of themselves."

He turned his body towards Arya, leaned back on one of the wooden beams and stretched his legs. He pulled her body closer to his, her small back on his chest, his arms encircling her in a tight hug. They both closed their eyes, savoring this rare peaceful moment where there were no drunk fathers to think about, no annoying little brothers nor uncles, and no protective big brothers and cousin who keep close watch on their every move.

Arya finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for being such a brat. I'm not really a mean person."

Gendry chuckled. "I know that, babe."

"And I don't really mean it when I say that I want Sansa to wake up with bad acne and for her hair to fall off."

"Of course, Arya."

"And I don't really mean it when I call you stupid."

"Mmm-kay…"

"Gendry!" Arya sat up, bumping her head on Gendry's chin. She ignored his glare and went on, "I really don't! You're one of the smartest people I know! And because you're smart enough to fall in love with me…"

Her voice was cut off when Gendry pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss. He pulled away after a while and with a grin, said, "Too bad. I find that I am deeply honored to be called stupid by M'lady Stark."

"That's stupid."

Gendry laughed. "I missed that! Say it again for me."

Arya pulled him in for another kiss instead.


End file.
